gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mabel is still acting weird
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Sequel to mabel is acting weird Section heading No pinescest Squel to mabel is acting weird Section heading Dipper had hoped that rejecting candy would at lest stop mable from acting so weird, but it had only made her worse, And it didn't help that he felt bad for candy. He headed up to her room to listen in again, He knew eavesdropping is bad, but it was for the best. He could hear mabel, candy, and grenda talking Candy:plan A failed, now what do we do? Mabel: plan B! ..... As soon as I can think of one.... Candy:hurry! I want dipper! And- Just then, grenda interrupted what candy was going to say "Maybe we could try again, who said we couldn't have repeats?" Mable: Great idea, grenda ! Great, dipper thought, the same thing is going to happen again.... This was just great, just great. He groaned, dreading the idea of rejecting candy and seeing mable still acting weird for whatever reason. ~ Wendy noticed that dipper was standing looking upset about something, not surprising since he worried so much. Wendy headed over to him "hey dip, what's up?" "W-Wendy!" He exclaimed, startled by her sudden appearance " you seem upset about something, want to tell me?" " mable is acting weird, I had to reject candy, but she's planning on trying again" he said bitterly. Wendy said calmly, "well, I'm sure you can handle it.." "Plus, I'm sure candy will forgive you, after all, I forgive you for what happened last month" Dipper looked down at the ground at the memory of the incident " yeah, I was a jerk then" he said sadly. "Do you have any idea why mabel is acting weird?" " not really.. .." " well, you're a smart kid, I'm sure you can figure it out". ~ Dipper, encouraged by what wendy said, hurried to get to mabel and confront her. He saw her talking to candy " it's not that hard, candy!" She smiled at her and shoved her forwards " you can do it!" " go candy go!!!" Grenda screamed. Dipper saw candy running towards him " look, candy, same thing- I'm sorry, you're a nice girl and all, but I don't love you, how many times do we have to go over this?" Candy frowned and collapsed on the ground with a groan. Dipper then headed over to mabel, and grabbed her shoulder and dragged her toward him. "Mabel, I'm getting sick of this, why are you acting so weird?!" Mabel stiffened, her eyes wide, then she relaxed and nervously smiled at him, And said anxiously " what are you talking about? Me acting weird? What?" " stop playing " I have no IDEA what you're Talking about" ok? I know something's up, spit it out!" Mabel shoved him away and said angrily, " you're acting weird! Leave me alone!" Then she shove him away and ran up to her room. This was getting ridiculous....